


溺死光的雪崩

by AsheMay



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gang Rape, Gang Violence, Guro, Torture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheMay/pseuds/AsheMay
Summary: mob私设光（♀），正文描写是伊修加德人x光，有带奥尔光成分。主线混乱，if有，私设有，3.0剧透有，重口有，含少数外貌描写。深夜厕所恐怖读物，脑黄产物，没有逻辑。
Relationships: Elezen Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s), Haurchefant Greystone/Original Female Character(s), Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Ishgardian/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 3





	溺死光的雪崩

和旧贵族站在一起的卫兵把那个大出风头的英雄从教皇厅正门抬出来扔到圣盾台的时候已经是黄昏。把她的脑袋砍下来！旧贵族一齐拥过来，在被神殿骑士拥簇着的教皇的身后把浑身是血的外来英雄摁在地上。他们害怕这个无畏者的力量，把她怀里藏着的哈罗妮护身符扯出来，它被甩在地上滑了几米远，滚到一边的水池里去了。而在他们眼前展示出来的正如同少数人口中相传的一样，她身上无数的伤口像壁虎被切断的尾巴一样从血肉里速度极快地闭合蠕动再重生。真恶心！有贵族抓着她的脑袋往前扳，看清了人族沾着血和泪的脸，在世袭相传的大宅里烘烤温暖炉火的高傲精灵贵族抓着她的头发，狠狠地撞在石砖上。

勾结与教皇作对的反动派已经要被清除，这是他在生活了二十几年的云雾街所听到的事。当那些身居高位的骑士们穿着长袍居高临下地指挥士兵把酒馆里的人一个个绑走时他缩在角落里喝着一杯快要凉掉的水，看着离开的苍穹骑士快要吐出来一样地掸了掸蓝白长袍上或许根本不存在的灰尘。府邸门口站着的卫兵要他离开，“去别的地方吧。”她低下眼睛看他，“这里什么也没有。”

变革的力量被掐碎了。他有幸听到几个反抗之后落得脑袋被打得稀烂的革命派最后的怒吼，这时候他靠在角落里看着贵族和保守派士兵忙来忙去，锁甲靴和长靴带起来的雪和灰尘呛到他眼睛里，习以为常。他以为所谓的改革就算发生了之后，大抵也是不关贫民的事的。那个以腿脚便利、脑子灵光在云雾街闻名的小贼前两天死了，抱着一大堆柴火冻死的。他不知道她是谁的女儿或是谁的姐妹，但这个本来应该活得比别人久的机灵孩子就是缩在雪堆里抱着木头，死了。

然后他看到很多人往一个方向走。男贵族或者平民，低级男军官或者街头商人，熙熙攘攘地往一个台阶底下走，不时有女人拦、抗议或者大骂，但拦不住人潮。有穿着盔甲的，有穿着厚实体面的长裙的，也有裹着单薄布裙的。那是个多么好的孩子啊！他看到一个大抵是云雾街来的老妇人在那个闪着昏黄灯光的幽暗走廊门口哀求着过往的男人。一个等着进门的高大精灵族，像是个下级军官，一把将明显受冻已久的贫穷妇人推开，有士兵上前想把摔倒的老妇人带出来，可哄闹的人群立马把她们冲散了。

他不明白发生了什么，但直觉告诉他，不管怎样他该找个温暖的地方待着，至少过了今夜。人多的小房间也许味道不怎么样，但总归比背风的墙角好得多。他加入了那个长队，越过大声斥骂却没有任何办法的女民兵，被兴奋的男人推挤着下楼。他被两个小贵族模样的男人夹着，两人身上的佩刀和金属挂饰硌得他生疼。

当走入那个建在低级酒馆下面的地下室时，他才明白本不可能同他有如此亲近的肢体接触的贵族为何在今晚破了例。他以前从来未有接触过性交易，因为就算再低入尘泥的性工作者，都不可能从他身上捞到一星半点好处。男人挤着闹着喊着他听过的没听过的话，喝着酒笑着骂着挤成一团。

而他也是在这个晚上见到传闻中被炒得火热的英雄的。他在云雾街晃荡，坐在一堆雪里的时候也见过这张脸。那时候这个异乡人穿着长袍和贵族模样的同伴走在一起，而她蹲下来，手里端着热汤递给他。她笑着让他趁热喝下去，而他也确实照做。身后有小孩朝她丢雪团，她用他没见过的运作火的法术让那个雪球在半空中融化了。

这时候那张脸挤在一堆精灵族的挂着布料的肉体和阳具里，那双眼睛已经变得空洞而没有灵气，不管拥簇着她做出亵渎而非礼貌动作的男人到底用什么脏话招呼她，她也毫无回应，而这或许就是现在她做出的反抗。有个拎着钱袋的衣冠尚整齐的，站在一边和一个正要把衣服脱掉的小贵族解释，“..那些药剂足够让她麻痹好一阵子，当然，不管我们现在对她做什么，责任都落不下来。”

她安静地躺在那张长桌子上，但“安静”这个词只能用来形容她本身，而不能用于形容这个充满着酒气、体液、血腥和尿味的室内。一个士兵拉开她的双腿在中间拼命地扭着腰，企图把整根阳具都送到她阴道里去，但精灵族的阴茎对中原人族来说实在太长，还没等他尝试出结果，后面的几个人就高嚷着要他滚开。有个快喝醉的男人摇摇晃晃地遮掩着双腿间下垂无法再勃起的阳具，拿着酒瓶用力往她头上砸，碎玻璃、剩余的酒液和她的血混合着飞溅到墙上。那些碎伤口很快在灯光下重生，像倒放一样吐出碎玻璃长了回去。有人抽着廉价烟，吸完了顺手在她满是牙印的乳房上熄灭烟头上的火。有人趴在她的漂亮大腿边上握着小刀，试图在英雄身上刻下自己的名字。正享受着英雄的嘴的男人一只手用力地给了那个还拿着碎酒瓶的醉鬼一拳，另一只手还揪着她的头发。因为那一下袭击，英雄的上下颚收缩了一下，让他闷哼了一声射在她喉咙里，白色的精液混着血丝从她嘴里流出来。“小心点，”他把还半挺的鸡巴拔出来对下一个排着队的人说，“她的牙齿还全都在...前几个人试过把她的牙全敲碎，但那些东西马上又长了出来。真他妈是个怪物！”他们之后没有再尝试过，诚然，这些人也不太想操一个血窟窿。

那个小个子的人族躺在的灯下面，等着一群鬣狗豺狼一般的人混着无名的仇恨把她吞噬。很多人是边缘的小贵族，伊修加德的贵族体系给了他们一个风雪中温暖的火炉，却让这些人的儿女们除了争斗财产继承权之外什么都不会。而当改革的春风吹到他们窗前，融化了古老玻璃窗上的冰雪，却吹不散失修的老壁炉里的灰尘和蜘蛛网。这个晚上，当贵族的儿子和女儿在老吊灯下为了继承权大打出手的时候，他们的父兄正在从前唾弃的下贱酒馆里同平民一起排着队，阳具泡在别人的精液和血里，狠操那个从另一个世界来的大英雄。那些饱受严寒折磨的平民和小商人，畏惧可能到来的变化和体制改变，或者嗅到了出生起就严格遵守着的体系即将崩塌的前奏，这些没有头脑的怨恨和小贵族的愤怒积攒在一起，构成了将她溺死的雪崩。对这些旧时光的人而言所幸的是，这中坚力量被他们所崇拜的教皇和苍穹骑士从圣座前丢了出来，丢进这摊精液和阴道分泌物堆积的污泥里，和她一样要被拖出来的还有同她勾结的大贵族和贫民革命派们。

有人在找剪刀，嫌她绑起来的头发太麻烦，又不知道那个发髻怎么解开的。你是不是想多操她一会？另一个人上前来对着她头发狠狠一扯，一头黑发就随着一声若有若无的发根和头皮撕裂的声音散开，铺在肮脏的酒桌上。一个年轻的贵族喝醉了酒，搂着她的腰把头埋在她颈窝里大声哭，好像她的兄弟或者朋友，但那根疲软下去的阳具刚刚从她阴道里拔出来，连着的肮脏白线还没断开。有人握着她的手，却不是因为怜悯或者未泯的良心，而是为了让那双握武器和工具的手握着他们的阴茎被动地撸。她身上全是血和精液，或许有几个人操得兴起朝上面撒尿。那些裂开又愈合留下的伤疤此刻对人们来说不是勋章，而是情趣用品。一个普通的男人，就算女友是当兵的，也不太可能和活着拥有这么一具健康又结实的、布满伤疤的身体性交。“我还没操过人族女人呢！”下一个来的人抵住她的膝盖，把硬得发疼的阴茎对准她阴道塞。他妈的，真够紧的。他一边大声报告着一边马上开始耸着腰往里干，在我之前来了多少人，一百个？两百个？在把你拖出来运来这之前那些苍穹骑士有没有操过你？沙里贝尔老爷，那个最善于审讯人的，有没有在哪个地下室里在你身上泄过欲？他问，没有人回答他。我们的大英雄真够了不起的，是不是？他掐着她的下巴强迫她往前看，“招呼过那么多龙族也没死，现在用小穴招呼我们这么多人，也死不掉，是不是？”那双眼睛只是睁着，睫毛在破烂的灯底下偶尔颤抖一下，只有她尚在轻微起伏的胸口还证明着这不是一具尸体。

有人在喝酒，有人在一边咒骂一边等待她身上有洞和凹陷空出来轮到自己，有人正在抓住她的脚腕，把那双腿架到自己肩膀上大开大合地把阳具送到那个流着粘液和血的肮脏孔洞里。突然有人笑着大叫，“操，这婊子被肏失禁了！”正在一边掐着她的腰干她的男人没急着躲开，等射完了才走到后面把光之战士的双腿朝着同伴大大地分开，让所有人都看到冒着热气的尿液是怎么冲掉精液从小孔里喷出来的。人群爆发出震耳欲聋的大笑和掌声，“他妈的，原来她也会撒尿，”男人把手里抓着的两只脚腕朝下一个同伴分开，“我原以为她不吃不喝呢。”

这会儿她的阴道早就已经分泌不出来用于自保的液体了，为了能顺利进去，下面来的人不得不先把润滑油或者酒涂到阴茎上。轮到用她嘴的军官掏出佩刀，狠狠地用刀柄敲掉那张小嘴里新生的两颗尖牙，丢在地上，和着刚流出来的热腾腾的血液继续操着那张嘴。“一想到这张嘴和福尔唐家那个私生子亲过我就操得更起劲。”这个也许是拥有不知名旁支贵族姓氏的军官狠狠地揪着她的头发往自己裆下撞，她翻着白眼，喉咙深处发出干呕声，许是他用蛮力把阳具捅进她喉咙里了。围观的人兴奋起来要他快点讲，就像在普通的酒馆里喝酒时聊哪家少爷小姐和谁相好一样。“就是他...那个蓝色头发的，巨龙首营地那个指挥官，把这女的带进大审门又送到终卫要塞去的。她一定是和那些神殿骑士都有勾结...我就说，这些贵族老爷，就是爱这种带点子野味的外地女人。”有些知道这小道消息的人开始推测这双在森林和山地奔跑过、狠踹过魔物的修长双腿是如何在巨龙首的深夜里缠住指挥官结实的腰，又是如何在福尔唐府邸的房间里淫荡地骑在他身上和他做爱的。那个正在她阴道的抽动的男人干得更加卖力，仿佛要把睾丸塞进去，“这总也如了他们的愿，”他一边卖力地肏一边说，“贵族能肏的穴，现在我们也能肏上。”好像是第一批来干她的人坐在边上和人聊笑，“那个肉洞...怎么说呢，又紧又热，还会自己吸。你如果早些来，你会更加羡慕福尔唐家那个野小子。”

她没有任何反应，也许是根本动不了。听了那些话的男人变得更加兴奋和燥热，革命派梦想的未来在这个发泄罪恶的场所成了真，尽管只有一部分。先前的污言秽语现在总算找到了一个主题，人们把她下面那个像是死了一样的肉穴对着灯光，被撕裂的阴道收缩着，红色的软肉翻出来，蠕动着滴着血和浓稠的精液。他们开始讨论现在躺在这和一具尸体没有很大区别的大英雄在贵族柔软的大床上是如何尽态极妍地用健康而久经锻炼的臂膀将骑士搂进怀里，又是怎么用那张穿梭在不同场合中发表演说的嘴充满热情地吸她蓝头发情人的阴茎的。他们并不知道那闲言碎语是真是假，但在这，不仅肉体自由，想象力也得以飞扬。他们开始讨论私生子骑士和这个外来野女人搞出来的杂种是什么样的，儿子或者女儿，会有精灵和人族结合的令人作呕的半长耳朵，就和那个即将遭殃的云雾街革命领导一样。

他们又开始讨论那些同她一起犯下重罪的共犯，当然，不忘了猜测一下大英雄在他们的床上该是怎样诱人。高高在上的艾默里克阁下穿着那身蓝色盔甲上刑场，而在那时候就已经成为尸体被抬出来的灰石先生会和他将要卷入大麻烦的家族一起在角落里腐烂。那个敲掉她牙齿的军官抓着她的刘海强迫她无神的双眼抬起来，拍拍她的脸，“你的情郎，你的骑士，在那个时候就被你害死了吧？”

在角落说笑的男人们突然被惨叫声吓得从桌上摔下来。上一秒还在享受口交的军官下一秒捂着鲜血淋漓的裆部惨叫着摔倒在地上，被人架走丢出去了。两颗本来被打掉的尖牙又从牙床里露了出来，在这时候，灵魂又暂时回到了一下她那双死掉的眼睛里。正研究那个和贵族共过云雨的小穴的男人躲得及时，只挨了她不轻不重的一脚。正抓着她的手自慰的就没这么幸运，那倒霉的男人被她一巴掌掀到墙上，断了两根肋骨。剩下的人被吓住了，七手八脚往她身上扑，桌子椅子踢倒了也不管，直到把那洒出来的还剩半瓶的麻痹药水一滴不剩地灌进她嘴里才敢放下心来。她被压着，尖叫着，两只眼睛没有目标地望着，嘶哑的喉咙里挤出不成调的悲鸣，大喊那个受诅咒的名字，喊着那个已经死掉的、在排着队要肏她的人群里找不到的名字，这或许是在场绝大多数人第一次听到英雄的声音。她积攒的眼泪一瞬间在这时候爆发出来，顺着脸颊不停往下流淌，混合着污血和精液滴在桌子上。没有人敢给她一个耳光让她安静下来，直到药效完全发作，她再次一动不动地躺在昏黄的破灯底下为止。

他不知道自己什么时候走到了她面前。在她递给他热汤、给其他云雾街贫民送去柴火和面包的时候他是敬重她的。就算这张脸此刻满是眼泪、血和精液，如何可怖可憎，在微笑和无畏的时刻也曾留下过痕迹在他心里。那看起来像收钱的人早就在钟声敲响一下的时候离开了。旁边一个在穿裤子的推了他一把，“你是不是还没和女人睡过？”这发泄完生理和心理上积攒的垃圾的小贵族马上又得回家，“就算被这么多人干得不成样子，那也是个漂亮的英雄。去吧！”

先前在裤子里发胀过的阴茎现在在她面前又一次胀痛起来。人已经散去大半，只剩下几个醉得走不动路或者抱着猎奇心理想围观英雄被轮奸的，他们总归要回到属于自己的世界里去，而他并不知道自己的世界究竟是哪。他低下头，再一次近距离地看到她的脸。他轻轻地把她抱起来，调整好姿势平放在桌上相对干净的地方，用旁边丢着的所剩无几的润滑油在她像破布般的阴蒂和外阴慢慢地摩擦再插进去。他被软肉包裹着，温柔地张开双臂抱着她，用手指和衣袖擦干净她脸上和身上的脏污，再在射精前像他礼拜周亲吻哈罗妮雕像一样亲吻了她的嘴唇。他在剩余几个人的嘲笑中托着英雄，像托起街角被丢弃的残破布娃娃。他感觉到有什么温热的液体顺着她的脸流下来，伸手再去擦，却又听见她从喑哑的喉咙深处断断续续地挤出一个名字，她裂开又流血的嘴唇不可察觉地蠕动着。“奥尔....什方...”  
“对不起...”

在清晨的钟声敲响的时候，这场发生在尘泥里的荒诞奸淫结束了。所有人都回到了各自的岗位。他在云雾街坐着，听说那个异乡的英雄，光之战士，被苍穹骑士拖出去砍头。可是刽子手朝着她的脖颈砍了很多次，那个腔里总是咕碌碌地冒出新的头颅，弄得一旁看着的苍穹骑士们摇头又叹气。泽菲兰的金发在阳光底下闪闪发亮，他站在台阶上低下头看着她的脸。不管哪个脑袋、哪张脸，那双不曾同他正式对视过几次的眼睛一动不动地死盯着他，死瞪着他，像一对廉价的黑玻璃珠，将要反复出现在泽菲兰的梦里，使他怏怏不快。她脑袋上长着的长头发像毛笔，把血涂得满地都是。围观的人群里时不时传出来叫好声、尖叫声、哭喊声和干呕声。据说有几个前一天很晚回家的小贵族直接在现场吐了出来。

“你回去罢！”那个卫兵对他说，“这里什么都没有。”她撑着长枪，把守在泽梅尔府邸家大门口，继续站在伊修加德新一天的艳阳里。


End file.
